


Finally Home

by spectrumpsionic



Series: Finally Home [1]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: Guy-Man runs away and becomes homeless, but when he’s taken in by a family he’ll learn what family really means.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and in no way resembles the people in real life. Family and friend names may be used but do no reflect but is no a indication for reality. Some exaggerative narrative is used for Daft Punk and their career kick off. AGAIN THIS A WORK OF FICTION AND DOES NOT REFLECT THE PEOPLE IN REAL LIFE!

It started when he was sixteen, it started when his mom saw the magazine. They found the book under his bed. They always suspected something Guy-Man couldn’t hide it. The way he dressed his refusal of cutting his hair. When his parents thought praying it away would work. When he retaliated because of said male magazines they pulled him in the room and held him down and cut all his hair off, he had a shaved head until he finished school.

Prior to finishing and struggling to stay afloat in school he would talk to Paul,his younger brother about leaving,getting a small apartment and so on. It wasn't safe for him. His brother accepted him,why not his parents? He went out each day to job search til one day when he came home receiving a text message while.on bus to get home asap.

Paul watched from the other room peeking through a sliver of open door. Guy-Man walks into room he wanted to stop breathing. His parents were tearing everything down looking around. He frowned and with out a word shoved pass his father who pushed him against the wall, his mother didn’t discourage her husband nor felt pity for him. His dad let go and they both watched Guy-Man grab his bag shove pants, a shirt and underwear. He grabs his sketchbook and pencils ,he zips his bag and walks out.

——

He was homeless now, had been for a week. His phone battery died earlier that week because he forgot his charger, same for his laptop. He sat out in front of the Norte Dame until some people deemed him loitering. He ran off, it was too hot to stand in the sun for long.

If it wasn’t for the water fountains he would be thirsty thanks to Paris’ tourism it benefited him. But regardless of all that he was hungry, alone, tired. He slept under the bridge the first night. He returned every night making sure to avoid police which was hard. Now he was eighteen being put in jail he knew no one would bail him, but he needed to eat. He had no clean clothes, no suit, no resume, he was automatically out of the job no one bothered to hire him.

He opted out on stealing he knew he could get caught. He ended up at a shelter, he hated it but it did for sometime help with food. He had a chance to wash his now growing dark brown hair. He stopped coming to the shelter,it wasn't that he thought he was better,no. He always felt someone else could have his spot. So, he stopped coming for the small time he did appear there. It was one thing to be a queer kid, but an adult no one bats their eyes in sympathy. 

He sits in the Champ de Mars park,as beautiful as the Eiffel Tower is his stomach mattered more. Placing a small bag out with a sign 'will work for food'. He got a nice 20 euros yet no one hired him,which would have been better. Regardless,money was money and with that he hurried to the nearest grocery store. 

—–

The days of summer are replaced with gloomy days of autumn. He barely made money as he used it for food ,the supplies he had ran out .He runs pass people who look in disgust, he ran into a public bathroom. His skin was paler, he was thinner, sickly, hungry, he smelled bad, hair messy. He looks at himself in the mirror he was at his limit, he wanted to snap. He rarely if ever cried but dammit, this was unfair. Kicking him out over his sexuality? 

He washes his face with the hand soap as well as his hair to the best of his advantage. He must have been in there too long because his train of thought fixing his "cleaned" hair was broken when the door was knocked on several times. He grabs his bag knowing a chance of police at the door. He makes a dash out before anyone can grab him,tears welling up again. He hated his life.

He continues off quickly stopping at a park until he feels rain patter on his head, he runs off again. He is far from his rest spot and in another district all together. It’s a nice place by the looks, way pricier he could tell. The main door to one of the apartments is left open as the heavy door shuts slowly,he slips inside. Just to be out of the publics sight and in the peaceful courtyard would be enough until the rain stopped. Guy-Man lays his body upon a stone bench, his bag cushioning his head but barely.

—–

“Excuse me. Hello?” 

Guy frowns in his sleep making a mumble. “I’m leaving officer..” He hears a chuckle and a door shut followed by footsteps. 

A young man with shaggy, curly brown hair, plump lower lip and lanky all over. He was wearing a puffy jacket and scarf. He extends his hand out with the brightest smile to melt his heart. "Don't worry you're safe. My mom and dad saw you when we came in, I've seen you before.."

Guy-Man sits up remaining tight lipped,feeling more self conscious due to sad hygiene. He avoids the boys gentle stare. "Did we go to the same school? I think we had the same classes."

"...."

"I promise,I won't say anything. My mom wanted you to come over for dinner. I-I mean I know,well I DON'T know. I mean people from school..."

The shorter man whips his head up the obvious tears welling in his eyes. Why him? What did he do? How did a dirty magazine lead to this? He was confused. "Go away,please." He mumbles.

"I'm Thomas,Thomas Bangalter, since we never met..you look like could use a meal." The other nods his stomach betraying him just in case his mouth did otherwise. Thomas smiles. "Cool! Let's go to my place!"

Guy-Man gets up slowly grabbing his bag holding it closely. He felt like shit,probably smelt bad too,what was in it for Thomas? He faintly remembers the guy from school,was smart ,skipped a grade but ended up graduating with his class. His parents were most likely there and proud. Thomas opens the door from the shared courtyard to his home calling for his mom Guy-Man tugging behind slowly feeling smaller. He decided it was best to stand near the front door,just in case it was a trap he could always run for it. 

A woman a bit shorter than Thomas comes from around the corner. A sad smile on her face, Guy-Man knew what this was and unfortunately he said what was in his mind. "Just a charity case."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy-Man is homesick,things are complicated giving him mixed feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrondissment are districts. There are 20 in Paris.  
Also some Parisian apartments when entering inside to the center have courtyards. Very beautiful.

Guy-Man shifted from one foot to the other under the watchful eyes of the mother and son. Thomas smiles brightly stepping close to the other who notably steps one foot back.

“This is my mom,Therese. She saw you in the courtyard last night and saw you this morning.”

Guy-Man lowers his head in shame,how many more people probably saw him? Did they suspect anything?

“Anyways,my mom said she wanted to know if you would like to stay over and eat. You look like could use something to eat.”

Therese was small woman in size she was somewhat tall and elegant . Her brown hair passing her shoulders. She knew he probably didn’t feel like talking. 

“I saw you outside,I didn’t want to startle you.So I sent my son, he can be long-winded at times.”,she chuckles trying to get him to part his mouth.

Guy mumbles under his breath what sounds to be thankful. “May I use your bathroom,if it isn’t too much?”,Therese nods Thomas all his long limbs and smile walking over. 

“I’ll get you a towel and a spare tooth brush I have tons!”

“Okay, while you wash up I can start dinner,you can put your clothes in the washer while you bathe. Thomas may have something. Unless you have something?”  
He shakes his head and looks to Thomas and follows him. 

The warm water was soothing to his body, he couldn’t remember what a nice,private hot shower felt like. And their owners of said apartment ,now thinking about it were on the wealthier side judging by the place which was enormous. Come to think of it what arrondissement was he in? He for so many months didn’t have the luxury. He starts to wash his hair scrubbing away the filth that simple public restroom hand soap could not wash away. His eyes began to sting, it wasn’t the shampoo it was his heart. These two random people made him feel welcome in the past forty minutes he’d been here than the awkward year he had with his own family.

He finally steps out and walks to the counter to brush his teeth and examine himself in the mirror,he felt shitty as he looked which gained a scoff from himself.

He grabs the fresh clothing that Thomas offered him obviously from some years ago as the clothes didn’t match the boys height of current day. A short sleeve shirt with a lot going on the front, something psychedelic and some blue shorts. Would he wear this? Maybe the shirt but beggars can’t be choosers.  
Guy-Man grabs his bag and walks to the living where Thomas sits watching tv. 

“Hey,uh thanks for the clothes.”,Thomas smiles and pats the spot on the couch next to him. 

“I’m watching Lost Boys,you wanna watch?”,Guy wasted no time and sat next to him. Just for the time being he wanted to feel accepted,normal and forget the world if even for one night.

“The dinner was delicious Ms. Bangalter.”

“Thank you,Guy-Manuel.”

“Guy-Man or Guy is fine.”,he looks down at his empty plate. Truthfully,he was still hungry, but not wanting to seem like a rude guest remained quiet as Thomas got up to start putting things up. Marie walks over to Thomas and talks lowly. They turn around and smile at Guy,he isn’t too fond of others smiles though he is sure Thomas means no harm.

“So, we don’t have a guest room sadly,but we have the couch which you sat on which is veeery comfy!”  
Guy chuckles nervously,pretty sure it would be easier to say the couch was where he would sleep which was GODSEND after sleeping on concrete for two months. He stands up and offers to help with dishes. He wanted to feel useful and not too much a freeloader. But in reality he’d be out again so why bother? 

He heads to the living room where Thomas places the tv on for Guy to watch something, he felt so out of touch with technology,speaking of which he digs in the backpack holding his phone. It been ran out of charge months ago. He was curious to know…

“Hey,do you have a charger?”

Guy’s leg bounced the whole time Therese and Thomas set up the little “living area “ for him. It was weird but his focus was his phone, which sat on the coffee table charging slowly. He couldn’t even focus,he thanked both and slid under the blankets backpack and phone close by. It wasn’t until midnight his phone chimed. His eyes snapped open, his phone was charged,no service but that was fine Therese gave him a guest wifi code. 

Everything ,every message was from his family. He sits up,his stomach already with butterflies. He clicks the first one dated back to school had ended. It was back in July back when he left.

Dad  
Guy-Man,where did you run off to? You need to face the fact your sins will not be forgiven if you don’t return to be exorcised .  
We need access to your laptop. If you don’t reply we will take it back and reset it.  
Not answering doesn’t make you look cool. It makes you a disobedient child.  
Laptop has been reset and phone service will be cut. It has been three weeks and no reply.

Well that was one person off his list,his dad could drown in the Seine. He opened the ones from his mom,who he didn’t expect much from since she 1) had little power in the home and 2) was equally homophobic.

Mom  
What did we do wrong that you ended so rebellious and turned the other way? You can repent,be saved come back for church.  
Your father is going to delete everything off your laptop if you don’t return. You are tearing our family apart.  
Comeback and talk to the reverend. He will fix you.

“Fix me…”,his eyes welled up. He was that broken to them?He clicks the last batch,Paul.

Paul  
im sorry guy they kept asking me about you.if I knew,I tried to lie  
know I will always love my brother.you are the funniest and most talented guy I know don’t reply back mom and dad I think may take my phone  
hope you are safe and warm,school has started back and it feels so weird passing your bedroom  
I miss you

Guy-Man was just so tired,he should have just skipped to Paul’s messages. So they have no idea what happened to him? He places his head on the pillow,phone and backpack in hand.

The sun shines into the window and the smell of coffee and chocolate his nose. When he opens his eyes he notices Therese walking into the living room quietly. Quiet murmurs as the residence move about.  
“Why do you think he clings to his backpack like that?” no voice is followed after though Guy-Man is awake just not bothering to open his eyes. His body felt relaxed on the couch.

Breakfast was followed twenty minutes later with Thomas waking him. They sat down with coffee and Nutella stuffed croissants. Guy-Man was starving and did not waste time eating them. His eyes every now and then would drift between Therese,Thomas and his belongings.

“I noticed that you hold your belongings close as you sleep. We would never steal from you. You are safe here. Guy looks away to avoid eye contact and nods. Therese chuckles at the shyness ,perhaps Thomas befriending him would be what he needed in his time of need. “I’m about to head to work but Thomas and I wanted to know would you like to stay here longer? I know it is sudden but I can’t bare to just put you out in October weather or any weather. You are welcomed just so you know.”

Guy looks up,here he was just knowing these two for barely a day and they offer to let him crassh on the couch. “Is this a charity event?”,he frowns slightly at Thomas though the same energy is directed at Therese.  
“No, oh no Guy-Man we did this because Thomas said he had seen you at school before and once maybe around Paris. I trust my son’s judgement about you. You don’t have to explain about yourself if you don’t want to but you are welcomed here.

“I’m gay. It is why I am here. My parents ,I ran away. I-I was planning to get a job and move out. We had a fallout kinda and I left,all my stuff is..I’m sorry I will leave!”,he stands and at that exact moment Marie and Thomas trap him in a hug.

“No one deserves to be isolated because of love or who they love. That is and will always be a sorry excuse.”,Guy-Man looks shocked to Thomas who is squeezing Guy a little too tight.

“He is right, Daniel and myself raised Thomas to know love is fine for every gender,everyone.Guy-Man I am sorry that happened. If you would like maybe you can stay until you find a job and place. And no none of this is charity,just a mother who believes in having a conscious.”  
Guy nuzzles into the two unaware that Thomas was blushing. “I’d appreciate it,I’d like that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy-Man finally leaves the home with Thomas for some errands.

A week had passed since Guy-Man’s confession strangely enough he felt more accepted here at Bangalter residence than at his old home,minus Paul. Speaking of his brother since reactivating his phone he would often be caught by Thomas in a daze staring at his phone. Thomas would open his mouth but Guy-Man would often just stare and say nothing. He appreciated everything but, he still missed his brother, he was the only in the family prior to him running away who accepted him and supported him.

Thomas came in from his part-time job and placed his coat down. Though it was October, Thomas wore a coat that resembled something he’d have for winter or going into the Alps. Probably because he is so scrawny, Guy-Man thought.

“Hey,Guy-Man how have you been? I know it has been probably since my mama and I leave out.” Guy-Man shrugs truly indifferent to being left alone.

“Honestly,I am surprised you both trust me to be in here for so long. I could have terrible friends come over and steal from you or loot you myself.”

“Are you like that?”,Thomas questions.

“Non, I may have almost flunked out and miraculously graduated. But I am not DUMB enough to do that. I do have a conscience.” ,he states not really looking up at Thomas the whole time.

Thomas gives a hum stating he was listening. “Well, I’m glad because mama has decided you and I should do a quick grocery run together.”

It was then Guy-Man looked up as if told he was being kicked out. He wasn’t sure why but he honestly felt safe here on the sofa under the lovely duvet Therese had offered him. He clenches his phone tightly and looks to his backpack.

Thomas and his mother previously had a talk while in the car the day Guy-Man confessed he was gay. The first thing they noticed was he was taciturn and often didn’t make much eye contact. Thomas felt maybe a couple things could push his shyness out, maybe. Guy-Man obviously needed a friend and someone he could trust which prior to coming probably lacked.

“Don’t worry your stuff is safe here, we are just heading to the Monoprix. It is a twenty minute drive because mama has her specifics for certain sweets they don’t have around here.” ,Guy-Man only nods, he couldn’t say no because he’d look like a prick. And come on it was the least he could do since they invited him in.

  
Upon being with Thomas he learned a couple of things from him.1.) He was chatterbox, 2.) Thomas and Guy-Man had similar taste in movies and music, considered old school and retro among their generation. And 3.) He could drive, rather jerkily, he gripped the door handle a couple of times. He also envied Thomas as well. For starters he was tall. Guy-Man often dressed to gain height or tried, Thomas was tall without trying. His father apparently was a singer, traveling around and doing venues around France and Europe, he was due home and Thomas could not be more excited.

Upon finally parallel parking with the little car much too small for Thomas they get out Thomas pulling his phone out. Guy-Man wasn’t sure at the moment but looking now this was close to his neighborhood. He felt okay for a moment in the car with Thomas talking about things that were less stressful.

But still he pushed on Thomas’ coat on and slightly pushed up on his slim arms. He huffed moving his greasy hair behind his right ear. God, someone anyone have mercy on this trip.

“Okay, the list is maybe twenty things, but I think we can do this if we non-foods and non-perishables first before cold food. So the ride back the cold things can stay well, cold.” ,he smiles all teeth he was likeable in the dorkiest way the other thought.

Guy-Man couldn’t lie all this trip made him realize he was hungry, but couldn’t really afford it. He even had a little wallet and when alone pulled it out to count some spare change he was given prior to staying at the Bangalter’s. He needed another Euro to get the item but his pride just would not let him ask Thomas. He felt like the lowest asking for spare change as it was. “Can’t even afford a chocolate croissant.”

“Guy-Man, is that you? I missed you so much!”, snapping from his slight hunger at the in-store bakery the familiar yet slightly now deeper voice of a familiar person.

“Paul. W-what are you doing here?”, Guy-Man feels like he’s getting dizzy looking around for other familiar faces. His parents.

“Hey, don’t worry mama and papa aren’t here. I’m with friends, well they’re outside. We’re sneaking some snacks into the cinema.”

Guy-Man barely registers what Paul has said, it all sounds so fuzzy. It is when touch to his shoulder brings him back again. This time via the person he had came to the store with, Thomas. “Hey, I was asking dis you want a snack? I turned and you were gone.”

Paul stares at the young man now standing next to Guy-Man whos eyes shifted between his brother and uh, associate? Paul smiles nudging Guy-Man gently. “Is he your boyfriend? I was worried you know..I tried to text you for days. I don’t know if they all went through. I miss you Guy-Man.”

Guy-Man’s face went through several expressions: sadness, confusion, embarrassment and hidden under all of it, anger. “And our parents, how do they feel.”

Paul says nothing. His brother gives a shaky sigh. They still despise me, I can never come back.,he ponders.  
He steps back and Thomas steps aside, he thought of leaving but the reaction of Guy-Man said otherwise.

Guy-Man turns sharply walking quickly to the entrance. Thomas looks to Paul then Guy-Man, he didn’t want to leave him unattended.

“Hey, uh, whoever you are to my brother, please give this to him. I know they cut his phone service. But he-he can visit me here. I work here on Tuesday through Thursday. Please, don’t let him be alone, he really is a good person. He has this wall up since things happened to at home.”, Thomas nods taking the paper and heading outside. He luckily didn’t really didn’t get anything so he rushed outside to see Guy-Man looking at the car door as if staring into the car would magically grant him power to enter.

Thomas unlocks it and Guy-Man enters immediately. The other hops into the driver seat shutting the door hearing the silence. It was then Paul walked by slowly with his friends ,he lingering in the back of the group looking at Guy-Man.

“Can we PLEASE go to the store close to your home.” , the whisper came more as a demand more than question and with that Thomas starts the car.

\--

About a hour later both guys appear back home groceries in hand. Therese comes around the corner smiling, her clothes changed into something more comfortable. Guy-Man places the groceries down and looks to Therese walking over quickly not able to hold the feelings anymore.

He feels awful, he just wants to wither away. Paul said he missed him and he said nothing. Out of all three people who sent him messages, Paul was the one who cared the most for him. He shakes quietly into Thomas’ mom who only rubs Guy-Man’s back. “ I’m a terrible brother.”

\--  
It was nearly midnight and like earlier Thomas finds Guy-Man looking at his phone. “Hey, Guy-Man, about earlier. Um, I’m ,uh, I-I mean. P-Paul, he,uh. He said works at that store from Tuesday to Thursday. If you ever need a ride to the store I’m sure I can help.” ,the taciturn man nods staring blankly at the paper.

Thomas looks around, the moon gave Guy-Man a mysterious glow to him. His heart flips a little at the sight of this melancholy man gazing at the paper. He holds his hand out to the brunet. “C-come on Guy-Man, come with me.”

\--  
It’s now two in the morning and they are whispering to each other, giggling about movies. Thomas already planning a retro movie marathon for the two. Guy-Man was in shock seeing Thomas’ room a synthesizer or three and a several types of cameras. He says , “he isn’t sure what major he wants to take” .

Guy-Man asks why go to college and they began to talk. He sighs being next to the lanky man. “I am going back downstairs, I don’t want to give your mom the wrong idea.”

Thomas frowns in a not so much as a he was mad but feeling like the other leaving when he didn’t mind.  
“I don’t m-mind.” Guy-Man slides out the bed regardless. He for the first time or maybe it was Thomas feeling drowsy and somewhat flustered saw a small smile on the other since coming here.

“I think I’ll hold you to that marathon, maybe we can..bond again like earlier.” ,Thomas felt he had a feeling what Guy-Man may have hinted towards, but still.

“M-my birthday is in January,I-I’ll be 18!” ,Guy-Man raises an eyebrow and chuckles. “Sleep well Thomas.”

“You too.”

Guy-Man shuts the door and for the first time between having contact with brother as a chance to talk and Thomas, he felt okay.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy-Man job searches and meets new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is bit longer because I added some stuff halfway.

Guy-Man huffs for the several time it was the only morning who would’ve thought to apply for jobs was so hard to find? What did his so-called father use to say? Just walk in ask for what you want? Yeah, too bad that would be considered assault or a threat, besides generations and times had changed, everything was done through the internet now. He was lucky Thomas was okay with lending his laptop. Thomas was out already at his job and so was his mother, it did get lonely in the home with his thoughts, that was bad. 

Eventually, he does find something on the 33rd page at this point he was desperate. Want to work for a café? Want to work for something not so uptight, take a breather. Looking for locals and foreign students to be upbeat waiters in this dreary yet magical city. Apply within. “Fuck.”, mumbled Guy-Man, he scrolls down to see what the café may look like. Definitely was giving Guy-Man a nightlife-ish kinda vibe though the café clearly opened at 9 am. From the pictures and background, the place wasn’t more than 20-ish years old. He scans around more pics, it did look “magical” or better terms of nonchalant. The waiters had uniforms but reminded him more of a casual walk-in restaurant, from the states he’d seen in movies. He absentmindedly touches his hair, perhaps a trim would be a good start. Yeah. But not by him. Thomas’ mother, she looked to have steady hands. He’d ask her when she got home. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Bangalter.” He mumbles the hair trim made him feel better his eyes once again looking at the ground. His once long and greasy hair since washed since he came was too long. The four-inch trim helped, his brown hair resting near his hunched shoulders. Therese laughs, “ I’m up here Guy-Man.” Giving a slight wave and gives him a hug. “I promise you, our family is nothing but laughs, goofiness, and love. You are safe.” Safe. A bit more shocked than wanting to show he places his arms around her for a hug, it felt nice to not be punched back. He wanted to cry but blinked away any tears that threatened to form. 

He can hear Thomas coming around the corner.“Hey, mama! Woah!”,Guy-Man backs up looking down, that same voice tone was what he heard before teasing. Instantly, he places his guard up from being hurt. His eyes bore anger and hurt, those blue eyes. “Oh, I meant nothing of it, I-I didn’t know if you were still in here he-he.” Guy-Man rolled his eyes.

\--

“So do you plan to, you know always work at the market?”, Thomas turns to Guy-Man, they had both after Guy-Man’s little huff decided to watch a movie, neither really paying attention to the unnecessary sequel on tv. “Well, I’m taking time off until next fall. I know they say go immediately but I want to see if I still will have that desire. I may see or find something before that.” 

“What are you taking?”

“Taking? Oh, I want to major in sound engineering or maybe film. Can I ask you something?” 

“…depends.”

Thomas knew Guy-Man was still sensitive to people asking things. “What do you want to do?”

The man sat quietly and for a moment Thomas thought of apologizing to Guy-Man for maybe offending him. He didn’t know much about him. “Art, I’m not sure what but I wanted to draw or maybe something in music, I had a guitar but not anymore.” Thomas only hums in acknowledgment. More silence passes before he speaks again. “I never had great grades, in fact, I barely passed. I wasn’t a delinquent but I knew one and I guess liking certain things and dressing one-way distance you from your peers. It’s funny I remember seeing you a lot in school, in class top of everything, always talking.”

Thomas blinks surprised, he was thinking of wise-cracking but Guy-Man was literally revealing emotions and feelings he may have or have not told his family.   
“I stopped caring at some point when.” Guy-Man blinks slowly almost like resisting to feel mentally exhausted. Thomas sensing scoots close, even if Guy-Man didn’t want his contact he hoped his closeness made him relax. But still.

“I-I, the important thing is you are here, in a better environment.” Guy-Man nods, Thomas smiles back. “C-can I-I um, c-can I-I-I-I- touch your hair? It just looks so soft and pretty.” Guy-Man looks taken back but somehow not offended. He leans into Thomas’ upper arm seeing as Thomas and his gangly body were a whole head or two above Guy-Man even when sitting.

“Sure.” He mumbles almost close to a whisper. It reminded them both last night, the vibe of them hanging together in Thomas’ bed talking nothing and everything. Now Thomas sat weaving his long fingers through Guy-Man’s hair. The other took deep breaths enjoying the feel, it was so intimate. And both felt that Guy-Man knew he needed to stop. “Okay, enough of that. Goodnight, Thomas.”, the taller of the two chuckles at the sudden change in direction but knew why.

“Okay, goodnight Guy-Man.”

\--

This is the place. Guy-Man was a man of few words and at times pride which is why rather than ask for money or a ride he walked to the café. It was a twenty-minute walk, and well he a month or so ago had walked a good couple arrondissement. The café had a small patio with four tables each with two chairs for people watching. He walks into the building that was clearly just opening. He really needed this job and after looking around the place seemed cool, like a club? A nightclub like Rex meets Hard Rock and a Parisian café truly had to be a hit with the young crowd and those who craved a different idea for Paris.

\--

He walked through the streets may be looking like a maniac, but he didn’t care. He had a job. He’d take the baby steps, he already met two foreign kids, from the states. Both clearly must’ve done weed from the relaxed way they talked to him. His people. 

Guy-Man buzzed for the Bangalter residence, a man answers instead, an older man. Guy-Man forgot Thomas had said his father was coming home this week. “Um, it’s um, Thomas’ friend, Guy-Man.”

The gate opens and Guy-Man walks quickly through the courtyard, a silent prayer that Thomas or Mrs. Bangalter was home. They weren’t it, prior to Thomas’ father coming home he only knew so much other than they had a room turned studio upstairs as well as his father being a disco singer back in the day and did small retro festivals and revenues. 

Height obviously ran in the family. Mr.Bangalter was tall about a good 6 foot or more give two more inches maybe, he had very curly brown hair, and Thomas definitely was his father’s son. “Daniel, you’re Guy-Man, right? I have heard a lot about you.”, Guy-Man slowly nods. He didn’t want to give a bad impression to the man of the house so he slowly sticks his hand out unsurely. Daniels reciprocates with a firm shake, he holds his hand out to the couch beside him. “Sit.”, he does. 

Over time they both sat in the living room Daniel reassures Guy-Man was welcome to stay. And Guy-Man assured he was given a job so not to feel like a mooch. Daniel asks some questions of his family but doesn’t dig any more than what Guy-Man would offer. He assured the family never wanted to give pity. The long-haired man gave a small smile, it felt nice not to have the pity party. But a part always did hurt no matter what that his own didn’t accept him as much. 

The sound of the door opens and Thomas comes running in Daniel stands and Guy-Man had he chose to look shocked as the family came together were just a forest of tall folk. Therese turns to Guy-Man extending a hand out to him, he declines. “You all need to catch up, um I’m just going to take a shower.”

\--

Paris was rainy during December, people like to think because it was Paris it would get snow. That was a maybe topic, the truth: it rains, a lot! Guy-Man had been working at the café called, Mad Café. What made it mad? Perhaps it was the extra shots, it almost felt like everyone was jittery when the sipped it. Why drink too many shots and only before noon? Who knew. 

What Guy-Man knew was it payday and it was mid-December. He wanted to pick something for Thomas. He had bought a gift card with monetary value for parents because he felt maybe picking a specific may be hard to narrow. But it was Thomas he wanted to get a gift, he grew close with him. Thomas would offer rides and Guy-Man would take them to work, sometimes they’d just hang out. On occasion, they’d chill with Paul who opened up to Thomas and was happy someone had his back out in the world. He could say Thomas became his best friend and he wanted to give him something, he could never repay the Bangalters back for what they did for him, but he could try.

He wouldn’t lie that he was tired by 6 pm with the weather calling for cold and rainy all week he could use one of Mrs.Bangalters hot cocoas. He was on terrace duty which no one wanted to sit at despite it being designed like a sunroom no one in their right mind would sit out there and endure cold wind blowing by, no matter how hot the food or drink was. So there he was with the exception of a lunatic tourist who’d want to sit out there it was mostly packed inside. Sadly, he was stuck as a waiter for the person outside. He sneezes. Oh no. 

“Uh-oh looks like Mister Grumps is getting the sniffles.”

“Julian doesn’t start.”, Guy-Man pretends to sweep he and Pharrell who had recently gone back to the states for the holidays. Left with Julian, a too laidback man also the states who may try to flirt with Guy-Man one too many times. 

Julian places an arm around Guy-Man’s shoulder brushing his hair lightly. “You should come home with me, to the states for Christmas. I’d take care of you and your cold.” 

“I’ll pass I…have something in mind for Christmas.”, he looks elsewhere rushing off to the tourist who was now calling him.

\--

After work, he Skyped with Julian and Pharrell as he looked around the mall. The Galeries Lafayette an upscale mall of sorts, way above his paygrade. Be scrunches his face, he still presents in his waiter clothing as an associate comes up to him. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to buy Thomas but he felt it wasn’t here no matter how famous and nice the place.

\--

“So how’s mama and papa…”, Guy-Man shifts uncomfortably on the couch.

He came in around 11 at night, Daniel opening the door for him. He asks him for some advice on what Thomas likes.

“What do you think he likes?”, he smirks crossing his legs at the dining table a small cup of cocoa in hand for himself.

Guy-Man shrugs shyly, “I want to get him something amazing to show how much I..care.”

He had spoken with Daniel for about thirty minutes before preparing to sleep. But not before talking to Paul. He’d call when his parents were asleep or out. Most of the time he’d text but only because he was afraid Paul talking could be caught off-guard. He never wanted his brother to be endangered because of him. 

“They’re okay,” silence follows. But Guy-Man he wants, he wishes.

“Do they miss me?”, Paul says nothing. “I-I know they don’t like me but I-I miss them.”, his heart was hammering against his chest. He wished he could have what Thomas had.

“I know, but you have me and Thomas. You have those guys from work, they seem cool.”

“I do but it’s not that I don’t appreciate them. I wish Mama and papa accepted me the way they do. I miss being at home around Christmas, I feel so lonely. Paul, I think I’m gonna go. I think someone is coming downstairs. Love you, Paul.”

“I love you Guy-Man, remember that love isn’t just found in families.” And with that hung up.

The man sighs shifting in the blankets. He sniffles, his heart was just full of knives. He sat a couple more minutes in silence before the shuffle of feet made it to the living room. Thomas.

Thomas had been excited all December. He got Guy-Man a bracelet. He was excited to give it to him as a gift. He was a perfectionist and had his family gifts early. Finishing up and putting it in the closet all that worked up snack! 

He was beading downstairs quietly when he heard sniffling and Guy-Man talking. “I miss being at home around Christmas, I feel so lonely.” 

No matter what he knew it was natural for Guy-Man to feel sad. To miss home. He walks into the living room. He says nothing walking over to the man burying himself in the blankets. It looks like he’s looking at photos. “Guy-Man?”, a sees the blanket flinch. He says nothing. “I-I heard you, um, can I sit next to you?”   
It’s a bit of silence before he hears shuffling and Guy-Man sits up. 

Thomas jogs over, he turns on the tv, low-level volume. Nothing is really on anyways. His arm reaches around and hugs the blanket burrito. Guy-Man sighs, he feels a slight bit content but also disappointed. Still bothered by the call. “You smell nice,” Thomas mutters and the other can clearly see he’s nervous about bothering the other.

Thomas wanted to stop the stutter enough to say something heartfelt. Instead, he let his actions speak. He plays with his hair placing a light kiss on his forehead. “…Thomas…” He lays his head on his shoulder a hand of his shifting to wrap around his waist. He presses a kiss on his neck then his right cheek over his mole.  
Thomas blushes hard but is glad the blue light of the tv in the dim room hides it.

“Y-You know, I-I like you and would do anything to see you happy.”

“I know Thomas. I wish I didn’t always feel like a disappointment but y’know…sometimes I see you and your parents at the table talking and I get this…I don’t know like sometimes I feel jealous. Like I want that with my family. Mama and papa, I-I miss them, but I am clearly not missed.”

“I can’t pretend to relate but I know parents are supposed to love you. Otherwise, why have a child? Kids don’t always follow the path their parents want. And sometimes it makes them mad, I know that for a fact. But unconditional love and support are what they are supposed to offer.” He tightens his hold on the shorter man gaining confidence and kissing him on the cheek.

“We care about you, Paul does too. It’s all that matters.”, Thomas knew it wouldn’t change overnight but he wanted to be there. 

The brunet mutters thanks and they sit in silence watching a movie both thoughts was “so bad it was funny” came on. At this point, Guy-Man figured he could ask about gifts. “…s-so Thomas, since you’re here. Um, I-I’m having a hard time finding the right gift for you.”

He hears a chuckle. “I’d take a croissant for Christmas if you gave me it”.

Guy-Man nudges him. “I’m serious, we have the same interest but, you already have a lot of things that I would’ve bought you. You have done so much for you and your parents. But I-I wanna give you something.” 

“Honestly, I do get a lot of things from family and most I just donate or get money back. I’d take a simple shirt since I’m ways growing out of them. H-how about just a movie date? I’m not picky and even the film was terrible I would-would always have memories of hanging with you,” Guy-Man sits in silence as well as Thomas. The shorter man places a kiss on his cheek. 

“I can do that, maybe add it as an extra gift. Okay, I think I should sleep it is a rarity but I need to wake early. I may not work tomorrow but I have to gift shop unlike you I waited to the last minute during all the craziness.”

“I can come with you!” the other scoffs.

“You wouldn’t be surprised though.”

“I could pretend to be. Or I can walk away and let you buy it. Plus, we can drive around and we can sing in the car. I know you sing, I hear you sing Beach Boys in the shower.” 

“…fine.”

“Cool, it’s a date.” Thomas gets off the couch placing one full kiss on the dark-haired man’s lips. It had been months since they actually had cuddled not since before, he started his job. At that point between their relationship did grow. But now it was at this point that they were both sure they liked each other more than let on. They were opposites yet on the same wavelength.

“We can leave at 9 am tomorrow. Goodnight, Guy-Man.”

“Goodnight, and thanks for the hugs and stuff. I feel a bit better.”

Thomas chuckles waving before heading quietly upstairs. At this point, Thomas had butterflies and was almost too excited to sleep but he did because that meant he could spend time with Guy-Man.

Downstairs Guy-Man turned over a smile on his face. Paul was right, he found someone who did care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Guy go out on a date,holiday things and Christmas traditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot happens in this chapter so it is I think longer than the others,at least that is what it said on Word. It may have weird formatting as I had to upload it on mobile instead of my laptop.

Guy-Man isn't sure if he has ever woke up this early before in his life, he’ll not even school with an exam could wake him at 7. Yet, here he was awake in the bathroom. He'd figure a little freshen up couldn’t hurt and decided to wash so his pores would close prior to the date. The date he didn't give much thought but Thomas was really trying to pursue a date with him. Did his parents know? Did they care? It's one thing supporting someone of a different orientation from outside but true colors always shine when it became personal. He steps out the shower and brushes his teeth and styles his hair. He picked out a casual pair of jeans and dark collared shirt. He shrugs in the mirror. “I look okay.”, he thought and went downstairs to the kitchen.

When he gets downstairs he meets Thomas who is casually eating a croissant and coffee. He pats the seat next to him Guy-Man shuffles over and sits noticing that a plate with the same item was waiting for him. “Uh, thanks.”

Thomas nods and places the croissant down. “I heard you were in the shower so I decided to fix breakfast that way we can get right to hanging out, I'll treat us to lunch. I have a couple of places we can go to or look around if you want for gifts that are affordable. Like I said I'm not picky.” He looks over to Guy-Man who looks engrossed in eating, up until now Guy-Man often shied away from eating with the family. Maybe he felt he wasn’t apart of the family or maybe guilt for living with them. Whatever it was he was glad to have Guy-Man at the table.

The other man notices him looking and places the croissant down. He looks away and by away meaning the opposite direction of Thomas who was smiling. “Besides Papa and myself , I don't think I have seen anyone ever eat a croissant that fast.”

Not sure how to take the statement he hums in a voice that sounded close to irritated. His hair swinging over his face blocking Thomas from view. He was pretty skinny in high school and gained a bit of weight during his time as a senior due to stress from family and school. Thomas waves his hands panicking. “That’s a c-compliment Mama would be delighted to know you love her homemade croissant.”  
“They're buttery.”, he mumbles. Thomas smiles as Guy-Man turns to him and picks up the croissant again and takes a bite.  
\--

They started the day bright and early as Thomas had planned. Out the door by 9 am. He drove directly to the cinema for a matinee. The movie at best was mediocre another reboot that didn't hold up to the original yet wasn't too bad that he'd fall asleep. Aside from the couple of times Thomas had to be hushed by several other audience members as well as Guy-Man himself. Not liking the attention every time Thomas would lean in and critique or give a compliment following a hush Guy-Man decided to place his index on Thomas' plump lips. More than shocked by such a touchy yet ballsy move by the shorter man. Thomas wasn't so much angry he knew he was a chatterbox especially when excited. To make up for the abrupt finger to his face the other places his hand on Thomas’ clasping gently.

\--  
“Movies have come such a long way since the creation of them yet some movies just feel like cash grabs. So sad to know we are losing such quality in our lifetime.”  
Guy-Man snickers, “ you sound like you're older than 17 years Thomas, chill.”

“I’ll be 18 come January 3rd. We can hang way more afterwards. I-I know I must seem like a just teen with a crush to you. Especially after hearing how cool Julian and Pharrell are at work.” Guy-Man turns in his seat, Thomas was gripping the steering wheel he obviously felt some intimidation.  
  
“You don’t need to feel that way I think you're cool the way you are, I won't lie your cheery attitude did get on my nerves at first. Maybe it's because you have such an upbeat attitude versus how I was feeling; cold, alone , sad and homesick. You popping up and seeing some guy you never talked to in school on the streets, I was embarrassed.” Guy-Man undoes his seat belt they'd been talking the whole time and haven’t left the parking lot. He pulls Thomas close to him in a tight hug. “but being welcomed into your family it has been the best thing.”  
  
Thomas feeling quiet flustered but eager to hold Guy-Man hugs him back. “So y-you like me? You know, like a-a boyfriend?” Blue eyes stare back at him with a smile placing his lips to the others gently.  
  
“Yes, I like you. You for some reason, you like a lot of things I do. And I wish I knee you in school. But can’t change the past. Come on Thomas, I think I want to try one store and then maybe go to the Christmas Market near the Eiffel Tower.

When they arrive Thomas and Guy-Man at that moment knew maybe bringing his car was a gift and curse. It was crowded, the majority of people walking to the Champs de Mars was outstanding not to mention the cool and now rainy weather. Luckily Thomas came prepared. “Can’t let my b-boyfriend get a cold or wet.”  
  
“And I can't let you get wet, button your coat up or your mom will be upset you came back just as bad.”  
  
“Mama and Papa are probably out as well, she says she hopes our date is going well.”  
Guy-Man says nothing, Thomas continues.  
  
“I-I was nervous and while you were showering I asked her about breakfast and she made some croissants. Papa hoped everything would go fine. They're okay, with us, I came out about a year or so ago to them.”  
  
Somewhat dazed from the new information presented he holds his hand out to Thomas who happily holds his.  
  
The Eiffel Tower gives off an eerie glow due to the clouds from the rain while boasting their lights regardless. The market tents line the pathway every way scents floating around. The market truly felt magical. Guy-Man bought a hot chocolate seeing as they were still out and needed to focus on finding Thomas a modest gift as he put it. After walking around for thirty minutes and buying several little things for the season he finds Thomas gazing at a shirt, it was ugly. Out of anything Thomas stared at while shopping it had to be this…shirt. Collar in style with long sleeves and avocado green in color. It was hideous, why would he stare at it with such adoration? He blamed the store that was trying to cash in on the Christmas market, never seen a store down here and yet here it was hypnotizing Thomas with it's guacamole color. Guy-Man gently tugs to test his theory, he doesn't budge.  
“It's perfect…”

\--

“Now see the point of me buying it was for you not to see. You practically were hovering like a kid.”, he chuckles not angry more amused. Thomas then clarified that because it was him who bought it and would give it to him that it meant even more.

They spend another two hours just walking around and admiring the lights of the markets and the decorations of the city for Christmas. The rain had stopped an hour ago and at this point Thomas was using it much like a walking cane but more dignified. To both this was the most enjoyable feeling they ever felt. Trying traditional favorites, laughing and singing it was a perfect day.  
\--  
The following week went so fast it felt like a blur. Business at the café was either slow or fast due to the time of day with people coming in from shopping.  
“We call this last minute shopping where I'm from,it's crazy.”, Julian says moving aside to several customers leaving in a hurry.  
Guy-Man shrugs, the cultural differences in Christmas for shopping were different maybe more a bother to Julian. As for himself, the crowds as such as most times just bothered Guy-Man.  
  
“Hey, there's a pre-Christmas Ever party later on I'm going after work. Wanna hang? I know you said you are in a relationship so don't worry I won't flirt. Much. I kid, I kid. Don’t wanna give you the wrong impression.”  
“I guess so but only for maybe an hour, I'm supposed to help out at home and I don't want to miss hanging out.”  
\--  
He predicted it'd go this way, he came home and told the Bangalters he'd be back and just went to a little get together after work. Thomas looked so sad like a kicked puppy. He had on an ugly sweater unlike his parents he really was looking forward to it. Despite being not really religious the Bangalters enjoyed the core of family time for Christmas.  
So here he was unlike Julian who introduced him to some folks then dashed off ,Guy-Man stood in a corner holding a mulled wine in hand. Lucky it was dimly lit so he didn't look as stupid standing in the corner. He pulled his phone out looking around, Julian swallowed by the crowd. So much for little get together. He picks his phone up and text Thomas.  
  
G-Man: should have stood home, bored to tears nothing is happening  
  
Cheers and the popping sound of a cork flying from a wine bottle fill the left side of him.  
  
Thomas:aw that sucks you should come home, we have mulled wine, cheese, and some sweets. plus I miss you :-)  
  
Guy-Man’s heart patters, he was missed in the best way.  
  
G-Man: you’re right there are too many ppl here for my taste. See you soon  
  
Guy-Man holds his phone and looks left and right. Not about to play needle in a haystack he simply text Julian he's leaving for the night. Not bothering to wait for a reply he leaves out the door.  
\--  
The rest of that night was enjoyable at home. It was full of decorating, snacks and Mr.Bangalter and Thomas singing. Mrs. Bangalter and Guy-Man recording the mess of tipsy men singing Christmas carols.  
\--  
Christmas Eve was full of cooking and extra family members. Guy-Man hid for most of the day hiding in Thomas' room. He knew he'd have to show his face, being that this was the longest dinner in French history. He walked downstairs with Thomas hands held together.  
When it was time for dinner Mrs. Bangalter looks to Thomas. “Everyone we have a special guest. I feel it isn't my place or anyone else to say anything. He is quite shy so please respect him.”  
  
Thomas went upstairs to retrieve his boyfriend. He was relaxed in Thomas' bed or he thought given all he could see was his backside.  
  
“Dinner is ready, they uh, know about me so they know it'll be a guy.” Guy-Man huffs and turns to Thomas. His eyes were watery.  
He walks over and hugs him tightly. “I-Is it family related?” , the other nods. “mine or yours?”  
  
“Mine. I appreciate this, I guess I still feel weird. I have been gone from ho- my old place since school let out. I miss them still even if they don't miss me this was the holiday I would cook with my Mama…” Thomas let’s Guy-Man sniffle until they hear the door.  
  
Mr. Bangalter peeks in looking at the couple. He was about to ask when Thomas mouths silently ‘his family'. He nods understandingly. He places a firm hold on Guy-Man's shoulder. They were all silent for a good four minutes before Guy-Man decided that at least he had someone, people who would care. He gives a small hug to Thomas' father. “When Thomas came out I told him he was my son and I love him. The thing about being a parent is people forget that at some point your children will make their own choices, whether we like them or not. Love should not be one of those things parents are upset and cut ties over.”  
\--  
It wasn't as bad as he thought, they accepted Thomas and they accepted him. Lots of compliments on him being adorable and having beautiful hair. He wanted to cry at feeling overly loved. He felt comfortable enough to give a witty come back and the family loved it. They wines and dined for the remainder of the night, Thomas would place his hand on Guy-Man's knee for reassurance with a smile.  
  
Family finally left after the meal and after the family lit the tree and walked upstairs for the night Guy-Man texted Paul a Merry Christmas. Paul replied back the same and mentioned they'd meet after the holiday. He chuckles and sends a silly picture , Paul does the same and says goodnight. Thomas shuffles in smiling at Guy-Man who pats the sofa. It was the time they felt together and cozy when they could test and explore each other. Well, they had limits, it was still the living room.  
  
“A shame I forgot to kiss you under the mistletoe.”  
  
“Then do it.”, Thomas drags Guy-Man to the living room entrance and holds him close. Their lips press close as they slowly open their mouths. Feeling confident Thomas wraps his arms around Guy-Man's waist as the other does the same. “Merry Christmas, Thomas.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy-Man celebrates Thomas' birthday.

“Every time I look at you it is disgrace and embarrassment! An associate at work has a son your age and accepted to a university and an entrepreneur.”, a card is thrown on the table a heavy echo follows it as if the lightweight card was made of metal. The figure who's taller shakes his head. The smaller figure placed on the other side of the table looks away in shame. “Answer me Guillaume-Manuel! Explain these piss poor grades! Your mother and I have put you in a very good school. Paul is doing a better job than you and he's younger! It's bad enough to find such grotesque items on your laptop and under your bed but now I have a failure!”  
  
Guy-Man keeps his head down he wishes he could hide his eyes from the glare of his father and disappointment of his mother. He can see Paul avoiding eye contact with their parents, embarrassing manly magazines displayed to everyone. This wasn't how he wanted to come out if he ever planned too. “I’m sorry…”  
  
“Sorry for what? The homosexual content? The terrible grades? The way you distant yourself from us?”  
  
“Everything, okay? I'm a joke, I can't go to the blackboard and present projects I-I'm not good enough!”  
  
His mother leans into her husband and mutters something and leans out. “We can work out maybe talking about extra credit or smaller classes. But what about the magazines, are they yours?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Your mother asked a question. Are.They.Yours?”  
  
“….yes.”, a sting to his face he lifts his head up.  
  
“Disgusting…”  
\--  
A sting, it burned Guy-Man moved his hand away but not before hurting himself. Julian rushes over.  
“Woah, Woah! Hey, you okay?”, the relaxed man holds Guy-Man's hand under cold water. “You’ve been out of it all day, I think we may just let you do something easy, just sweep floors and wipe tables.” Julian wraps the other's right hand with tissue and medical tape. “You might want to go to the pharmacy and get some cream for that I think you may want to go easy. Pharrell you got tables today.”  
  
A black man with a young appearance that made him often look like a teen than a young adult, he also had a knack for eclectic fashion. Pharrell had just returned from the States and Julian didn’t go easy on him the minute he came back. Being one of the easier going staff members it made it a hit with tourist.  
  
“Alright, I guess you can handle making the coffee?” Julian nods. Guy-Man watches the two men switch jobs. Pharrell stops next to Guy-Man placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I’ve noticed you have been outta it. If you wanna talk to me or Julian we are here for you. I heard you left the Christmas party I don't blame you if you are bored and wanna do your own thing.”  
  
Guy-Man gives a small smile. “…thanks I appreciate it. I guess Christmas break was just so busy coming back just threw me off.”  
Julian leans on the counter after finishing an order. “Oh yeah, how was your break? You kinda just poofed and never really said much. Pharrell claims I missed Christmas in New York buuut I refuse to be in line for the TSA and last-minute flyers.”  
  
“It was nice, um, I mentioned Thomas?”  
  
“No.”, both mention. Guy-Man looks at Julian, he was sure he said it to him at least saying he was a good friend. He wasn't sure about mentioning his past to them. He was already embarrassed about his life prior to meeting Thomas.  
Lunchtime rolls around and Julian walks into the back with Pharrell and Guy-Man. He hesitantly pulls out his phone and showing a picture of him and a lean young man with a green shirt with a Christmas tree in the back. “H-he’s more than a friend. I told you Julian but Pharrell left before I had a chance. I-I really care for him and we like the same things and he can talk a person’s ear off. But he is the most thoughtful guy.”  
  
“Sounds like you really like him.” , Pharrell butts in. “how’d you meet him?”  
  
“It…was in the park. Was relaxing and he bumped into me.”, he shifts his eyes. Pharrell and Julian notice the body language but say nothing.  
\--  
New Years' rolls right by as fast Christmas had, Guy-Man and Thomas decide to enjoy the entire day together with the much-delayed movie marathon. They had little marathons but this was the one they planned for quite some time. They sat in the living room a large bowl of popcorn nestled between them with candy. On Thomas' side of the chair lay several avocado green shirts identical to the one Guy-Man bought him for Christmas. Clearance was the reason for the other shirts laid out. Guy-Man chuckles, this meant the one shirt they liked sharing he could perhaps keep since Thomas was infatuated with a said colored shirt.  
\--  
Thomas' birthday came he invited over some co-workers and Guy-Man was either quiet or just not around until needed. Thomas felt terrible because he WANTED to feel sad and mad but he saw the other make time for him the minute his associates left.  
  
“Thought they would never leave.” He mumbles placing cups in the trash. He walks up to Thomas nuzzling the neck of the other.  
  
Guy-Man shifted his feet finally looking at the man talking excitedly with his hands. He was fluffing his new hairstyle, he went to a barber to have his curls trimmed. “so…mean if you want, any place particular in music scene for the club?”  
  
“Electronic music has been the thing I have been curious about for some reason.”  
  
“I know a place or two, used to read and hear them play over the radio at night. A small gay club…we’ll be safe there…”  
  
Thomas smiles back. “ Sounds great.”  
\--  
Thomas chuckles loudly with Guy-Man pushing him as they came back home, they left the club at 2 am a total of four hours spent dancing, canoodling and singing badly to music. At one point the height of the music was so much for them. Guy-Man and Thomas shared a drink not sure if they’d like it at first. It was a strange but enjoyable. They both knew the outcome of too much and purchased one more. It obviously brought out some confidence in the two reserved men.   
  
They went back to the dancefloor and Thomas felt brave enough to put his large hands on the shorter man’s waist. The other grinded slowly against him, Thomas crouching so he could feel the others ass. Both not really under the influence but drunk on the atmosphere. It was one the best birthdays, nights and dates Thomas had ever been experienced.  
They both cuddle on the couch and sleep until morning clearly they feel groggy as light shines into the living room. Luckily it is Saturday. Time to sleep in until noon. Guy-Man wakes up surprisingly before Thomas and takes a shower if he could have the life he had last night he'd be okay. The music really did create a different atmosphere.  
\--  
It had been about two hours later Guy-Man let Thomas shower and eat since he already ate. Daniel knocks on Thomas' bedroom door and enters. Thomas is laying against Guy-Man's legs slowly rubbing over Guy-Man’s burned hand. It consisted of Thomas worrying and placing cream on which led to cuddles. The other shifts to try look appropriate in front of the parent. He looks down while Daniel smiles at Thomas. His son looked so happy.  
  
“Thomas how was last night?”, he smirks leaning against the doorway.  
  
Guy-Man can't help but blush at the thought of it, truly amazing. “It was so amazing…” Thomas like himself and probably dozens of other people talked with his hands. But it wasn't about others, it was about his hands. His long fingers tightened into a fist as a displayed a dance move that his father chuckled. It was the way Thomas explained the people and the music and the drinks. It was Thomas that made everything so much more interesting. Daniel nods, “and you Guy-Man, I know you wanted to go somewhere safe. Did you feel okay?”  
  
He nods. “It was nice, I liked the music and feel of the place.”  
  
“That’s good to hear, listen I came in here Thomas because I forgot to give you birthday money. It already put it in your account invest wisely.” He says a firmer voice. And leaves out the bedroom.  
  
Thomas pulls his phone out and checks his account and smiles widely. Guy-Man shifts as Thomas sits on his lap. “Hey, Guy-Man can I ask you something?”  
  
He shrugs, not sure if this would be a bad or good thing but he hated procrastination when people question things. “What is it?”, asking somewhat cautious. The reaction from Thomas didn’t’ change until his father had left.   
  
“How do you feel about making a visit to the music store?”


	7. Chapter 7

It was obvious Thomas had many passions and had a hard time choosing which thing to choose. He delayed starting college for a reason. And for that reason, he kept his small little store job. Thomas is intelligent, he was passionate, he was talkative and he struggled with what he desired. But as of late or rather since his birthday the sound of electronic specifically house and techno had sounded appealing and it wasn't just the alcohol from that night.

“You felt it Guy-Man, the atmosphere. How the people were relaxed and dancing like-minded. Or the music pulsing it felt…so right.”

He nods that night did feel something special, maybe it was Thomas birthday and the experience of doing something more considered adult together made it more amazing. For sure feeling Thomas and his wandering hands we’re a new thing he would very much love to have more often, maybe not in his current bedroom, maybe a shared room.

Thomas pushes him back on the bed a little waking Guy-Man from his daze. The other only laughs, his silent partner turning to his side. “I know a pretty cool music store around here and it is pretty amazing with variety. It's where I got my bass guitar.”

\--

It wasn't that he couldn’t afford it or anything. His parents had decent money from the job they had. But truly both families were different in money a big noticeable difference. Starting with the arrondissement they lived in and the home. Then store choices, Thomas choosing a music store was one but Guy-Man already knew buying where you lived varied prices.

Thomas marveled at the drum machine, it was beautiful, it was retro: he needed it! Looking at the things he tallied up for purchase he could afford it with a little bit to spare.

Thomas and Guy-Man place a total of seven boxes in the car, with _very _little space for the passenger.

“Thomas, I'm practically crushed right now!”

“We’ll be home soon!”

\--

Thomas rushed upstairs quickly or as fast as heavy boxes will allow him. Placing them in the room he smiles his room was average size even for a Parisian apartment on the luxurious side.

Several hours later and assistance he had everything hooked up. Manuals placed on the drum machines and synthesizers. “ Looks like a home studio! But it's time for me to go to bed, I have to fill in for someone tomorrow.”

Guy-Man hugs him and heads downstairs to chat with Paul online.

\--

Morning arrives and he inhales all is quiet in the home. Thomas' parents sometimes go for walks in the nearby park and Thomas was covering for a co-worker. The Bangalter really did trust him, at some point with everyone working including himself everyone wasn’t always able to lock the doors after him so he was given a key. He could kill some time so he thought of paying Julian a visit.

Julian lived in a small loft across the river across the Eiffel Tower. He texted him and Julian was more than happy to see him. Guy-Man sensed maybe the other still liked him but tried not showing it.

They chilled in his loft simply talking to one another about nothing of importance. Then Julian bought it up, “ so…how are you and Thomas?” Guy-Man shrugged mentioning the park, he noticed the body language.

“Was it embarrassing or something? You tense up everytime I ask about how you met.”

“…I mean it wasn't really a park. It was a courtyard in the apartments.”, Julian nods. Guy-Man knew the other was trying to pry. But he trusted Julian he just felt so bad about his situation. “Your parents? Do they care about your sexuality?” , Julian shrugs. He sits up slightly from his relaxed pose on the rug looking at Guy-Man with tired-like eyes.

“I like who I like, but yes, they do support me. At first, my mom was upset and my dad just started coming to understanding. But I don't really care but they are willing to listen to me. Kinda outta the blue, hehe.”, he scoots closer to the blue-eyed man who now wore an exhausted face. He places his head in Guy-Man's lap. “you know I like you.”

“…yeah, you know I care for Thomas.”

“Guy-Man, did something happen?” The other doesn't say anything but maybe his vulnerability made it all more readable. “You know you are welcome to stay here. I never wanted to be nosy but I have been curious. You never mention your parents, did they hurt you?”

The other slowly nods. Julian looks up at him. “I-I feel bad at times and I’m often jealous of Thomas because his family seems so understandable of his…my sexuality. I want what his family has.”

Julian looks him in the eyes. “I can understand that but remember you have friends and Thomas and his family.” He shifts closer to Guy-Man the other sensing this only shifts.

“…don’t please…I like you Julian but I do care for Thomas.”

“Yeah, I know. Kind of wish I made a move but guess that’s too late.”

They stayed in silence listening to some rock music letting it play in the background. Julian only sits next to Guy-Man as to feel his presence in the room.

4:00 pm Guy-Man looks at his phone, he should go. “Julian, maybe some other time we can talk about my life. I just need to feel comfortable about it. And I don’t really want pity.”, Julian smirks.

“I understand, just know I am here, Pharrell and I both are here for you.”

\--

When the shorter man arrived home it still had a sense of silence to it though he heard the tv on no smell of food permeated the air nor the sound of laughter. He shrugs figuring may go out again and grab dinner. But first a quick visit upstairs. As he approaches he hears the voices of Thomas and his parents but mostly his father. He can’t help himself.

Thomas sat on his bed looking between his new passion project and his parents. He loved his parents but maybe they felt he wouldn’t succeed.

“I just think going to college is more suitable for your taste, DJs don’t make success all the time and clubs don’t pay much.”

“You don’t know that and it varies, why don’t you just let me do my own thing. You gave me the money so I get to choose my purchase.”

“And what of Guy-Man? Will he be participating or is this a “you” thing? You love working on projects and fixing things.”, his mother gives him a sympathetic look.

“He knows he didn’t say much. I am sure he’d support me.”

And he would though Guy-Man did feel left out thinking about it. Thomas was choosing a career path and he was serving coffee to rude tourists and locals. He’d be forgotten as Thomas makes his way to success.

“I was going to ask him to be my partner, I think we have a chance honestly. I have some ideas I want to show him. And he shares the same love of music!”

“Son, I am concerned because I know the music industry. I may not make music anymore, but I know the tricks companies produce.”

“And you could give us pointers and maybe if you want to be our manager.”

Guy-Man went downstairs, he was hungry still and being caught eavesdropping was a bad idea. He warmed up some soup and plopped down on the couch. His mind wandering over a thousand things.

Thomas and his parents came downstairs somewhat cheery. Not a bad thing based on the stern conversation, which was good it meant they knew how to find a middle ground. Thomas flops next to Guy-Man proceeding to tell him their new goal. “I want to make music with you!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy sort-of, there is some Julian x Thomas and Julian x Guy-Man cause somewhere in my outline I wrote it in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this chapter done around the same time as 7 but just wanted to wait.
> 
> Anyways, this story and writing it(horribly) have been therapeutic for reasons. But I appreciate anyone who comes by. Whether it is to read and you like it. Or to glance or skim the story even if it isn't your cup of tea. Merci.

Guy-Man couldn’t believe it January was almost over, only a week left…

Less than a couple of weeks ago Thomas had come to him with the proposal of being music partners. Guy-Man originally wanted to ask him about creating music with Thomas when they visited the music store. Now, they were in the studio, Thomas’ room. They wanted something aggressive and raw because Guy-Man said he wanted to vent that into the music and Thomas said they could because they were young.

Thomas helped Guy-Man and Guy-Man helped Thomas, technical and heart. They managed to create a track sampling Thomas’ bass guitar and Guy-Man’s guitar, he really did owe it to Paul for retrieving his guitar.

With a bit of mixing and production editing, they loaded it online. They also submitted to a EDM channel online that also did reviews. Their reaction was unreadable once the review came back. “Daft punky thrash”, Thomas knits his brows together yet his mouth remained neutral much like Guy-Man keeping a stoic face. What now?

“We go back to the drawing board. We are mixing something.”

“Why not go out clubbing again? I think listening to more music and getting more experience can help us. Plus, I kinda need to stress relief between work and music-making I feel exhausted.”, Thomas smiles placing himself in his boyfriend's lap he liked the sound of that.

Friday night in Paris was always a sight to behold. Between the tourist and locals the city was lively for better or worse. Thomas already knew driving was a no-go. They took the subway without hesitation. They cozy up as they wait to get inside. The music was blaring already and it made Thomas giddy, this is just what the doctor ordered.

It’s crazy to say music can put someone in a trance but it was true. The moment they stepped inside it was a whole different place from the old world of Paris. Lights spun around hitting different places in the club. People mingling and laughing at the bar. The DJ spinning an old classic via vinyl according to the DJ. They felt at home Guy-Man take it upon themselves to try the atmosphere without alcohol in their system. It was true the alcohol can amplify the feeling but without it, a new sense of enjoyment came.

They found their inspiration as they began dancing in the dark parts of the club. Guy-Man this time danced in Thomas’ arms looking directly at him. Thomas’ hands once again wandering to his ass, Guy-Mam allows one hand the other is placed on his hips. The music is sexy and fast with a good beat and that makes them daring to move into the crowd dancing with other partygoers as they move from one the corner.

He can’t say he’s surprised upon seeing Julian at the club or when Julian walks up to the couple. Guy-Man felt the taller man undress him even with the flickering lights. Thomas could also feel it but could understand where Julian came from. Guy-Man was attractive and so was Julian. Just like Guy-Man he was thicker but unlike his boyfiend he was taller.  
  
Julian takes it upon himself to ask for a dance with them both. They allow it, why not? They’re young and carefree and somewhat horny off the atmosphere and the feel of it all.  
  


Thomas loves Julian’s hands grazing over his hips and stomach, being thinner than his boyfriend made him feel self-conscious but Guy-Man and Julian made him feel confident. The shorter of the both _knew _Julian was eating this up. He even asked for a couple kisses which were neck kisses he allowed since Thomas seemed into it, it was when his lips moved from the curly-haired man to him. Since those couple weeks ago Julian gave a different vibe in sense of distant lingers. He was still chill but Guy-Man knew for both their sakes he’d need to leave his job eventually.

He didn’t make it easy by allowing some flirting between himself, his boyfriend and Julian who had been pining. Julian bit his neck sucking on the left side, Thomas turns his head and copies on the opposite. Both pairs reach Guy-Man. Two sets of hands, that’s four hands rubbing his body. _Oh so good…_ He was sure a boner would be coming soon with the way his body felt. And then it stopped and Julian looks Guy-Man and Thomas in the eyes. “Your both very lucky to have one another, thanks for the dance Guy-Man. It was a pleasure meeting you Thomas.” He lifts their hands kissing both. And with that disappeared into the crowd.

They arrived back home around almost 4:30 tired, horny and excited all at once. They sneak upstairs to Thomas’ room. It was the first time they did anything outside of frottage. Both moved past the shyness shoving boxers to their knees placing hands on each other's dicks stroking one another. Both kissing passionately and gasping in one another ears trying to remain quiet. Climax, they both smile at each other kissing the other's neck and lips falling asleep.

\--

The following days were as followed for Guy-Man: work, music (work), talk to Paul or meet him and hang with Thomas. On occasion and because they were so kind Guy-Man would make time for Thomas’ parents. Once in a while, things got hectic. He slept in the living room and that was when he knew he needed his own place. He never knew after running away what would happen to him but he was given a chance and now he could grow, just one thing, Thomas.

For sometime during his lunch breaks he had been looking for an apartment or loft. He had been saving since he started working but he wouldn’t lie, Paris was expensive. And the closer to the center the pricier it was, but he wasn’t willing to commute so far from the outer arrondissements to where the café was located, if he decided to stay there. That was another thing, since the fiasco which maybe was a bad hindsight for him knowing how Julian felt the co-worker and his crush was undeniable.  
Thomas thought he was attractive and was okay with it but working with someone knowing it would lead to unrequited he wasn’t sure.  
  
But he couldn’t quit not with Daft Punk just kicking off. Daft Punk a funny name in retort to the review given from their recent, a couple weeks ago song. He flops his head on the table how would this work?

Guy-Man when not working started focusing on apartment searching. Thomas pouts as he sees Guy-Man come in the kitchen one day somewhat tired.

“Hey, so I know we’ve both been busy with work and all so I thought maybe we could see a movie. I promise not to chatter this time hehe.” The other nods and shuffles to the living room with not much more and naps.

Thomas notices his boyfriend left his phone on the table. He goes to pick it up and place it in the living room when he notices Guy-Man’s phone browser open.

_One bedroom in 9th arrondissement _

_No pets 1-2 people non-furnished _

_Starting in 1,200 euros _

Thomas was confused, for sometime Guy-Man had been pretty quiet. He was ready to move on and maybe without him?! He really did love Guy-Man it hurt, he didn’t feel the same. Thomas heads upstairs to his room in silence.

Guy-Man wakes up two hours later with a sore neck, another reason he wanted to move. Not that he didn’t appreciate what was done for him but he’d love to just crash on his bed with Thomas and cuddle. Speaking of the mentioned Thomas wanted to go to the movies. Guy-Man chuckles at the thought of movie viewing with the chatterbox. Grabbing his phone he looks at the apartment display on the picture. It wasn’t too large but until maybe Daft Punk picked up they could have a larger place, together.

He walks upstairs to Thomas’ room hearing random chords being played nothing of specialness. He enters with a smile. “Thomas, can we talk?”

The other looks up sadly, does he say he saw the apartment flyer? Or risk being hurt, he couldn’t deal with his first heartbreak. “I already know you want to move out, congrats…”

Guy-Man wanted to smile but the way Thomas said it his hunched over back and eyes looking at the keyboard he was upset. “Hey, why are you upset? I’m doing this for us.” Thomas looks up. “I didn’t want to throw you off your drive Thomas, your parents told me how you are when focused. I wanted to surprise you with the idea of showing up with just having to sign the lease.” he sits down.

Thomas scoots over to Guy-Man who is on the bed.

“I was afraid for some time that this was just a small crush but I really care more than I thought, I love you. I-I don’t even know if you feel that way and honestly I prefer actions over words.”

Thomas blinks and closes the gap with a passionate one minute kiss. “I-I am so happy that you feel the same way, to be honest, I was nervous since Julian approached us at the club you found him more interesting.”

“Julian is an amazing guy and very supportive but he knows I love you. What all of us did at the club, I don’t want to say I regret it but I know I can’t return those feelings. But I belong with you. I don’t want to ask your father for help.” Thomas places his hand on Guy-Man’s.

“Let me help you don’t have to do everything alone. I care and love you too. We can apartment shop together like a real couple moving on our own. And like you said once Daft Punk is on its feet we’ll find something else.”

\--

A week later Guy-Man’s birthday came he and Thomas worked right into his birthday to get their new track up. While it was completed it needed to be edited. They stood in that night with the family not doing much but watch a movie. It was right there they wanted to tell them they wanted to start looking for a place together to his parents. Mrs. Bangalter smiles with adorn in her eyes and Mr. Bangalter looks with seriousness but insure to be safe.

“I could offer a place…”

“Papa to be honest I know where you are suggesting, we want to decline for now. We want to use our money we don’t want to rely on you.”

“We are not sure when we will leave but we have it in mind. We want to have some stable income before leaving I have been saving my money but we do want Daft Punk as a main job.”

“Very mature of you both well if that is what you both desire we are here to support you.”

Guy-Man goes in to hug Thomas’ father and it eventually becomes a group hug. Yep, they’d be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Guy-Man go apartment searching and some conflict happens.

<strike>Small studio apartment </strike>

<strike> No instruments or singing</strike>

<strike>Furnished</strike>

Thomas crosses out the third listing on the paper written in neat writing belonging to his boyfriend. He gives it to the man sitting next to him in the car. They started the next day searching for a new home to call their own, well an apartment but that was close enough.

“We can't settle for anything…” Thomas sighs rubbing his hand through his hair. “it needs to have at least one bedroom for the studio but most importantly the place has to let musicians be allowed.”

Who knew the findings place was this hard? Not Guy-Man.

“So far the places have said no and the ones I am looking at on my phone are so highly-priced we'd need to be on good income or have your father help. And neither is possible. Our jobs can't cover what they want, crazy.” Guy-Man leans forward hair covering his face. “I wanna take care of you Thomas. Like you took care of me…” Thomas leans in and moves the hair from his face.

“We'll be okay, Papa said to take time and isn't opposed to helping us search or ask advice. Maybe we need to go further from the center of Paris. My parents can afford but we can't not with what we have at the moment.”

“…I guess.”

“I know the mood feels dead from the situation but maybe we can see a movie? Honestly, I could use the break or maybe just relax.”

“Maybe the latter. I feel so tired Thomas between creating music, the waiter job and apartment searching I just wanna collapse.”

Thomas starts the car putting on his seatbelt. “Let’s go rest it'll do us some good.”

Guy-Man snuggled into Thomas' chest the moment they hit his bedroom. He held his arms out to invite him to sleep. And it was the best feeling.

\--

Guy-Man huffed crossing his arms while Thomas leaned over the synthesizer. Hearing the huffing meant one or more things: he was bored, he was frustrated, he was hungry or angry.

“Something on your mind?” the other asks with a smirk. Guy-Man places his phone into Thomas’ hand.

“My parents are selling my shit! They sold my laptop Paul told me, which I don’t care I have a new one now since everything was deleted. They almost sold my guitar had it not been for Paul and I know they suspect we are in contact. I just wanna pick up a couple of pictures of Paul and myself maybe a bag of clothes I bought when I had a small job one time when younger.” Thomas shifts from his spot pulling himself into Guy-Man’s lap.

“You want me to come.” He states not even making it a question. The other nods.

“Thinking about them over the several months I’ve been here has put so much stress on me. I want to enjoy myself finally. There are times I just stay awake doing nothing but thinking of them and….how I wish I hid things better. Or how I wish I prepared to run away with more stuff. I was homeless for almost three months…and they didn’t fucking care!”

“I’m not saying it was right what they did but…I don’t regret meeting you in the courtyard.” Brown eyes stare into blue radiating warmth and safety. Thomas kisses him on the lips repeatedly. “I’ll be there with you, we’re stuck together, partners for life.”

“You're so corny, I love you and your cheesy movie pickups.”

“That wasn’t cheesy or a movie line I meant it! I-I think we might be soulmates.” Guy-Man stares eyes wide back at Thomas who was sitting in between the other's legs. He never thought about the idea of star-crossed lovers or love at first sight. Maybe it was because no one understood him or liked him at school. Whatever it is it didn’t dawn until Thomas mentioned it that he felt a spark of warmth in his chest that made him squeeze the other. 

“It’s weird…cause I feel it too like I’m supposed to be with you like a destiny. Whatever it is I know we’ll always be together.”

\--

With that being said he texted Paul that he would be coming next Thursday before 6 pm. He knew Paul usually had the place to himself before his parents came home from work. But hadn’t heard a reply until that Wednesday night, a short “okay” was all that was mentioned. Guy-Man only hoped Paul never was in trouble for his actions.

It was about a half an hour ride to Guy-Man’s old place. Thomas was surprised to know he actually lived in the suburbs but very close to Paris. It made Thomas realize how much Guy-Man must have walked to have ended near his home, he tightens his hands on the steering wheel holding back some tears. Since getting in the car Guy-Man was dead silent, his heart was probably pounding out his chest the curly-haired wanders. They come to a slow down as the phone states the new directions.

_Make a left in two hundred feet your destination is on the right._

Guy-Man was breathing deeply and his right leg was bouncing. Thomas’ car stops at the red light moving a hand from the wheel to his partners clasping tightly. “I’m here for you.” The other says looking at his worried friend and darting back to the light every now and then. The light changes and Guy-Man utters a strange noise that resembled a wounded animal.

_You have arrived._

Silence. Thomas kept the car running while inside. It was still winter but turned his lights down low following Guy-Man’s eyes. On the ground level was his old home. He didn’t see their car parked so it worked in his favor hopefully. He gets out and walks toward the large doors to get access inside. Paul answers shakily.

“Hey, just a moment.” The door beeps and Thomas hurries inside. Unlike Thomas’ apartment building he opened into an indoor area separating from a hall to the left and an elevator to the right. Guy-Man keeps down the hall. He knocks on the door through a pattern he used when a teen when he was out late and let Paul know to open the door.

They wait at the door for about two minutes until hearing the door unlock. Guy-Man tries to make a light joke on how long it took him but he was too busy racking nerves. Thomas glances around the place was nice old fashioned like most Parisian parents but nice, at least in aesthetic. Paul walks behind them both slowly almost dragging walking to his room.

“Hey, you want something to drink? Maybe a fruit?”Guy-Man declines stating he needs to leave as soon as possible. Thomas looks back to Paul as Guy-Man heads to his room with his backpack on the shoulder.

“You are usually so chatty when we see you…what’s wrong?”

Paul looks at Thomas his eyes mimicking his brother's eyes when sad. “Guy-Man has been talking to our father the whole week. He saw the text and took the phone away I’m just a decoy.”

They hear yelling down the hall and run just as Paul explains. Their father sitting at Guy-Man’s desk in the almost empty room minus the bed and desk nothing was in there. The oldest son’s head turned to the side as smacked he turns around about to punch him.

“Don’t Guy-Man! Your father wants this to happen!” Thomas bellows. “Be better!”

“This is none of your business, I assume you must be the disgusting disappointment that is with…him.” nodding in Guy-Man’s direction to Thomas.

“No, you mind business. I came here to collect my stuff but I see that was a lie…”

“It wasn’t Paul, he had nothing to do with it,” Thomas mentions somewhat quieter.

“You could have made a difference you know, could repent and ask us to forgive you. But you seem complacent in your fetish lifestyle. I won’t accept this I won’t judge but I don’t accept this gay marriage or dating mess.”

“That is the same thing. I could have died in the Seine or been hit by a bus. You don’t love me real parents know controlling their children isn’t what having kids is about.”

“Watch your tongue, you made your mother upset she cries knowing she has a gay child.”

“There is nothing wrong with us!” Thomas exclaims back. “My parents have been supportive and love Guy-Man as much as me. I love him and he doesn’t deserve the hate you give.”

Guy-Man chuckles, unbelievable. Worried he sinned because he had a boyfriend over the fact he was living on the streets? He turns around looking at Thomas who had walked up to Guy-Man holding his hand frowning. He was disgusted and it hurt to see Guy-Man hurt he knew he was cut deep.

“You don’t have to worry I won’t be back here again.” Paul walks over to Guy-Man giving the couple a small picture of Guy-Man standing next to Paul strumming air guitars. Their father upset that he gave a personal item stands up.

“Give it back.” He begins walking to the front door only to be yanked by his hair screaming in pain dropping the photo. Thomas turns around about to hit their father with Guy-Man moves in front blocking the punch taking it in the stomach. While not a super-powerful blow it was his stomach. He bends over holding it. “Your boyfriend tried to hit me! Get the fuck out before I call the cops.”

He turned towards Paul and gave him the tightest hug he could muster. “Leave when you graduate…I’ll helps you. Same number on the phone.” He whispers before leaving.

\--

“Are you both out of your minds?! And Thomas how could you, you know better. Your mother and I should have been accompanying you both.”

“And you tried hitting him? Thomas…”

“I’m sorry Mama and Papa… It was just the way he talked to him. Papa if you heard…”

“Unfortunately, the world is cruel. These aren’t about being open-minded or progressive it is basic human rights. Sadly, most don’t feel that way. The most important thing is to surround yourself around people who love you.”

Thomas hangs his head down in shame, he really would risk it all for his little ball of love and fury.

Guy-Man didn’t even come back with Thomas he went in to work late hours at the café not really talking to anyone. Pharrell attempted but almost was screamed at in French.

It was about midnight when he came home, since work he had smoked five cigarettes back to back, had a beer at the bar and cried in the courtyard. Much to his dismay, the last one included Thomas coming outside and crying with him bringing in around midnight. Mr.Bangalter and his wife envelop him in their arms.

“Guess I have new parents hehe.” They scold him much like they did Thomas but like they did Thomas they did not belittle either and understood where it came from.

“This is just a path you had to take you to know your parents more than anyone in this room.” Thomas’ mother always had a way of making him feel calm even when he wanted to snap. “ I believe they say overseas “ what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger”.

He nods and looks to the father. “I am relieved you're both okay, is your stomach okay? Thomas told me he accidentally punched you because the punch was for your father.”

“I threw up at work, I had a coffee after and a beer…” he knew he shouldn’t have said that but he did partially want to die after the fight.

“Come and get some real food but go light, coffee and beer are terrible together after an upset stomach.”

Guy-Man walks with Mrs. Bangalter into the kitchen leaving Thomas with his father.

“I really am sorry, Papa…”

“I know, you really do love him.”

“More than anything in my life I’d die for him…”

“I prefer you both alive, to be honest, but the determination is admired. I suggest you two get back to music as soon as possible. Bring that inspiration and pain into music it does good.”

“We will Papa.”

That night Thomas slept with Guy-Man on the couch and though it lacked space that night Guy-Man despite the terrible day he had slept peacefully in Thomas’ arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally Home Ch.10

  
It really was a blessing on something Thomas wasn’t sure what maybe it was his father’s persuasion that he listed much to Guy-Man’s dismay.

_Daniel is sitting in the living room after coming from <strike>Thomas’ </strike>their studio for some tv time with his wife. They always looked so satisfied together. Guy-Man shuffles in looking up to the room he came from hearing Thomas fiddle around with some papers upstairs. Daniel cocks an eyebrow at the new person in the room._

_“Something wrong Guy-Man?” _

_“Um, kind of it’s about the home search. We’re having a harder time than I thought it would be.” He flops onto the couch and looks to Mrs. Bangalter. “sorry..um, it’s like. We don’t make enough to really buy in the inner section of Paris so that’s off limits. Commuting even by car is a lot of work so we are trying to stay within Paris still. And I’ve never been to most out arrodissements…”_

_“I’m sure you’ll find something but you will have to narrow your search down. How many rooms?” Mrs. Bangalter asks shifting her arm under her chin._

_ “Uh, maybe a one bedroom for our studio…but we came to an agreement that we can’t have a separate studio in the one bedroom we’d settle for a studio apartment. The most important thing is the permission for musicians.”_

_“That seems to be a problem. How about making an online ad? Make them come to you in the since. Put what YOU want. Maybe make it negotiable meet in the middle. I can help you if you want. You don’t have to be so proud to ask for help.”_

_Guy-Man ponders as the parents turn back to the tv. However, after five minutes he utters an “okay” . He had some hope and thought it may be a step in the right direction._

_\--_

Guy-Man took more hours despite not wanting to pick up more. But it was a good time to add some for income sake.

Okay…

Need studio apartment

1200 euros

MUST allow musicians!!

He really hoped it’d work.

\--

He arrives home around 7pm, Thomas is setting the table for dinner. He walks over to Guy-Man moving out the kitchen away from his mother’s eyes. He wraps his arms around the shorter man’s waist.

“Papa found some places for us to check out! He put up an ad under my name.”

Guy-Man felt shattered, he knew Thomas was supposed to help but he didn’t want his father putting an ad up. Thomas holds his phone up so his boyfriend could see. While it was improved to his blunt ad he couldn’t help but feel like he let Thomas down. He smiles and Thomas can tell it’s not sincere.

“We still have last say in the apartment choice.”

“I know…he did say he’d talk over some terms on leasing. He really wants to help.”

Guy-Man nods slowly returning the hug. Daniel was more helpful and caring and felt terrible. He was willing to make sure they got a good place. They needed to make calls so they could arrange a viewing, but first he needed to thank Daniel.

\--

A couple days later they ventured into seeing the apartments. Both were promising but the one that stuck was in Montmartre, the place Thomas’ father originally had suggested. Thomas felt hesitant on the location being so opportune for them,but at the same time the price was cheap and the place came with the promise of allowing musicians. Provided they play between 5pm and 8pm. While not a lot time to play they suggested padding the walls to absorb any extra sounds and having headphones. The landlord came to an agreement and Guy-Man really felt they had a chance.

\--

“I’m telling you these guys are great!” Pharrell shouts over the loud music. Guy-Man decides it is time Thomas meets his two closest friends from the café. Technically he met Julian but by far in a more promiscuous situation. Pharrell and Julian meet at a club a different one than the couple is used too. But the music seems okay so they’re okay. Guy-Man nods to the beat while Thomas does something even Guy-Man isn’t sure with his body. Julian snickers and walks to the bar and Pharrell excuses himself to the restroom.

Guy-Man walks over to Thomas who was chatting with a person who walked off pretty fast the moment he came over. Thomas smiles goofily and giggles at him kissing him on the cheek. “Let’s dance!”

The four men spent the next three hours dancing,laughing, chatting and drinking.Thomas was still on the energy train bouncing around and chatting up everyone who stopped near them. He hated it. His friends? Sure he introduced them. Random party goers? Everyone of them? No, just no. Eventually, three of the four partygoers become tired. Pharrell holds his phone up to the trio. “I’m heading home, I’m gonna call it a night. Anyone want to Uberpool? It’s cheaper.”

Julian agrees and looks to the couple cocking an eyebrow at Guy-Man. “You uh, coming? Thomas really seems into the music, it’s not even a super hype song.”

Julian was right it was a slower paced song, perfect for grinding slowly. But Thomas he wasn’t a great dancer Guy-Man knew that. But the fast paced dancing and cheery attitude he needed to go to bed.

“Yeah,we’ll come with you.”

\--

Thomas looks around feeling excited, this would be his and Guy-Man’s own home. A starter place, together.

“This really is a nice place. So, we have a deal of an extended hour if needed. And we will also install acoustic panels. We can have the payment set in a couple of days.”

“That’s great we can down to my office and get your signature when you come by.” The older man around Thomas’ fathers age mentions. The couple leave the apartment together.

“This is the place Guy I can feel it.” They take the train back home to tell the news. The place was still being renovated but if they signed quick and put the money up they’d be fine.

\--

A couple days pass and things apartment wise was put into place. They celebrated with Thomas’ family things were looking up living wise. However, relationship wise Thomas was acting different and it was only four days since the apartment viewing. The apartment wouldn’t be ready for another month so they had time and a schedule of how everything would go. Maybe he was nervous about moving and with a relationship on top of all of it.

Over the course of the next two weeks Thomas decides to venture to nightclubs. Once to the one Julian suggested and the other was the one they casually always went to. Guy-Man suspected stress but he was too happy, his fear it was drugs and Thomas going about making him feel bad. It wasn’t until midnight that Thomas had presented him with two pills. He should have known, he wasn’t a naïve child so why did he and where did he get these drugs? More importantly why did he himself take them? Thomas was a whirlwind of trouble the past two weeks. He developed a poor sleep schedule, was often too hypersensitive and flirty. He also snapped and seemed to shake a lot. He also became distant to his parents, Guy-Man excused him as work stress. Now he was caught in this web feeling his eyelids droop and everything seemed to slow down. Just like dancing together slowly, sensually. He felt okay.

_“We can’t do that again…I-I almost lost you…do you understand?”_

_…_

_“Do you understand?!”_

_“Y-yeah…mmmsorry.”_

_Thomas gasps as Guy-Man holds him his long hair brushes up against his cheek. He was coming down from his high. He almost died, that truck…Guy-Man yanked back so hard that his body flew into Guy-Man’s. After checking each other over and reassuring bystanders as well as the truck driver they were okay they sat outside in the courtyard. _

_“You will throw any drugs you bought from any club goers away. I love you, don’t you get it? Why would you do this why would you give it to me?”_

_“I know, I said I’m sorry. I-I my head hurts can we just sleep I feel really sleepy.” Guy-Man nods they both needed rest. And for the first time in a long while Thomas fell asleep._

\--

The next week was Thomas trying to make up to his boyfriend. He started with disposing the drugs in the toilet and getting proper rest. He then apologized to him and reassured he’d never do it again. He even explained where he got them.

Thomas was back to himself by the midweek. Luckily, it wasn't a long term addiction and was cut from the problem before it became too serious. He began putting all focus into his passions: his boyfriend and music.

Guy-Man and Thomas huddled around Thomas' laptop the details we’re in the description box, the song was downloaded only one more thing. Thomas put his hand on wireless mouse it slightly trembling. This was it, after putting so much effort into it and reading so many manuals over and over. The mild drug distraction causing him to delay and re-edit. The moment was here. He feels a slightly smaller hand place over his. Guy-Man smiles a small twinkle in his blue eyes. They hover the cursor down the page to the ‘submit' button. _Click_. On the page sits one song, the others moved to their private list. .Here's hoping…

Daft Punk

Da Funk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the decade is almost over. I'm happy I joined the Daft Punk fandom no matter how big or small. Happy New Years!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travel to their gig.

Since their release they had made another song and it was around the time they had moved into the new apartment. Firstly, setting up all their essentials for music and sleeping on a duvet and their arms for sleep. Guy-Man comes out of the shower to the studio apartment. Thomas was out near the dubbed “living bed studio” room placing the last acoustic panel on the wall. They moved in five days ago and although Guy-Man didn’t have much Thomas did. Which at this time needed to be improvised. Mr. Bangalter suggested that maybe keeping some of the stuff at home, move to storage or selling items.

Thomas decided to sell or keep stuff at home. They were putting any money they had towards investment and now their own bills. They sold off anything they didn’t need and it worked for them.

Acoustic panels to help with recording and soften the sound in these thin Parisian apartment walls. Also Guy-Man met Paul after school earlier in the week and was inviting him over next week. He was thrilled.

  
“I think we did a good job.” Guy-Man pitches in after Thomas moves back to look at the view of his work.  
Thomas chuckles.

“You did two panels and said your arms hurt after holding them for five minutes then proceeded to shower.”

  
“I worked off a lot of weight moving all week. I helped with things, everyone knows we wouldn’t have anywhere to sleep if not for your dad.” Thomas nudges Guy-Man and holds him by the waist.

“Either way it looks great, we really are moving forward. I honestly feel so nervous. I would have never envisioned myself right here and we have so much further to go.”

  
Thomas nods pulling him into kiss. “And I wouldn’t have pictured it either but it’s the best thing I have done.”  
\--  
It had been a success and Mr. Bangalter was deemed their manager. Guy-Man and Thomas sat down in his parents home looking at record companies offering to them. It was wild. Discussing together that they wanted to have creative freedom and the prime focus of everything. They decided if anyone wanted something they’d need to come to an agreement. They have a deal of making an album all while doing some club gigs around Paris but the biggest step was just announced.

  
“Well, I received an e-mail a day ago followed by a phone call to play a gig. Congrats boys you’ll be playing in London in April I have to say I am impressed.”

  
Thomas jumped up and down with excitement. Guy-Man stood in shock and shifted to Thomas clearly not as pleased. Only one song existed technically two but not as polished as their current and very popular song. 

  
“So…what will be doing? Are we djing or live mixing? Either way we can't go.” 

  
Thomas looks back reality bringing him back. “Why not? This is a big opportunity. We have two weeks to come up with a playlist. We'll be fine.”

  
Guy-Man shifts his weight on his leg to the other. “I don't have a passport well I do but I need to renew it. We never did go to the UK.”

  
“Well, renewing isn't a big deal.” Thomas shrugs.

  
“And I don't speak English all that well, I can understand but speaking is different...”

  
“Well, fat chance they want to speak to us anyways, no one cares for DJs.”

  
Guy-Man scrunches his nose in disapproval , that sounded fake but okay.   
\--  
Those months flew by and Thomas was lying if he said he wasn't nervous, which he did to ground Guy-Man who looked like he'd walk back to Paris if needed. 

  
Getting the required items was simple. It was carrying all their records and equipment in cases in Julian's car. Thankful indeed for not having to make a whole payment to a taxi to London would be costly. So they managed to get a free pass for him. 

  
After clearing and getting on the ferry they sat down on the seats. They opted out on cabins as they'd already booked a hotel room. Tomorrow would be busy: they'd wake up, eat and head to the club around 12 pm and sound check then leave and return to play 8 pm to 1 am.

  
The fresh sea breeze was a nice break from the city life. Guy-Man felt out of his element. Getting this gig meant maybe a possibility for more and maybe a tour. Not to mention their album was being planned out and they had a lot of say in it. He lights a cigarette, relief. He knows he needs to stop but he had been cutting back so a little smoke wouldn’t harm. 

  
Thomas notices Guy-Man’s silence as he bounces his leg up and down and watches him go on the deck. Julian comes back with a bag of popcorn offering some to Thomas, he declines. They chat about visiting the UK and excitement of the night. Eventually, Julian drifts to sleep for the remainder of the hour left. Thomas takes this time to look for Guy-Man who is walking back and forth in a slow pace.

  
“Hey, we should go in I don’t want you to catch a cold. You okay…Guy-Man?” his quiet partner looks up and nods slowly.

  
“Just…nervous I have never been out the country I told you and like a billion things are playing in my head.”

  
Thomas is curious and studies his friends habits. At times Guy-Man is hard to read and others he is an open book unknown to himself. He convinces him to vent a little and Guy-Man does. Nothing too mad, just general stress. Thomas hugs him close to the corner near the doors leading inside. 

  
“We got this, we did this together. I am nervous too, like I am excited also but this almost feels like it is just a dream.”

  
They chat a bit before the intercom informs them that the ferry will be docking in thirty.  
\--  
Julian volunteered to drive to London while Guy-Man relaxed on Thomas. When they arrived in the entrance of the city Julian shouted startling the two, mostly Guy-Man who kicked the driver’s chair.

  
“We made it boys, now we just have to go to the hotel to get some shut eye. You guys ready for tomorrow?”

  
“Yeah, we got this.” Guy-Man replies with a small smile his hand in Thomas’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never keep to my outline entirely.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is finally finished. To be honest making this fic it was probably supposed to be shorter or a oneshot. I had only one chapter up back in 2014/15. Also, Guy became my vent for all the problems I can't vent or want to but feel dumb afterwards. This fic was supposed to be sadder but I wanted to givw Guy a chance in the story so he ended up happy-ish. Also the the title was something I wanted to tie in to the story. (Papirossy inspired me on that)

  
The gig couldn’t have gone any better. Thomas throws himself on the bed bouncing the person next to him slightly. Thomas looks over to Guy-Man the energy of the night still was pulsing inside them. “And to think we were freaking out over nothing!” 

  
Guy-Man grabs a cigarette from his pocket and steps out on the patio of the hotel. He thinks back to just over 12 hours ago of the photoshoot. He was feeling too flattered in posing or his attempt. He knew some English , but let Thomas handled most. 

  
Eating was also required, he would be damned if he wasn't planning to eat something. He ate chocolate croissants like his life depended on it. Thomas ate with him, but less like a wild man. The whole thing moved smoothly and that was what made Guy-Man feel at ease. They actually were doing, but still something felt like it was missing…

  
“So maybe tomorrow before heading home in the evening we can go out. I’d like to treat you out.” Thomas states with a blush. 

  
Guy-Man shrugs. “ Um, I don’t feel too well at the moment…” ,Thomas sits up placing his hand on Guy-Man’s forehead, he swats it away. “let me sleep. I just need rest.”  
\--  
Guy-Man stood in the distance he looks into the apartment to reveal Thomas and his family smiling. He steps forward and the large doors slam in his face. He turns to call their home but the buttons are gone. When he turns around another set of homes are in front, his old family home. Paul is smiling with his family, his parents kiss his brother and hug him. Stepping forward with caution the doors open to let him in.

  
“Where have you been Guy?” his father stares at him worried.  
Guy-Man shakes his head, choosing not to say anything as his mother and brother scoot so he could sit with them.

Paul shoves Guy-Man a little chuckling as he smiles rather uncomfortably.  
It’s silent and suddenly he falls to his bed Thomas on top of him grinding together in their clothes. His brother peaks from behind his parents with a worried face. Thomas sits up looking Guy’s father in the eyes and disappears. 

  
“You shouldn’t lie to us, what is-is this? This homoerotic, crap. Dear, should contact the church?”

  
His father says nothing and soon he’s slapped his eyes open wide. He’s in the living room of Thomas getting up quickly. Thomas’ parents block him.

  
“You’re too much of a terrible influence. Thomas was fine until he met you. Why did you let him in?”

  
Guy-Man watches the two parents argue and so yell. Thomas appears. His hair super curly looking sad. “My parents never argued like this, it’s all your fault. Guy-Maan you need to leave, Guy-Man….”  
\--  
“Guy-Man…wake up. Hey, you okay?”

  
He blinks grabbing the closets blanket pulling it on him. He peaks from the blanket, Thomas is there worried wearing his green shirt. Guy-Man turns around.

  
For the next several hours they said nothing to each other. Guy-Man kept playing the images in his head and Thomas would stare, part his mouth then shut it. Fuck. He knew he messed up with Thomas he was so eager to do a tour around London and dine out. However, the dream just bothered him so much. 

  
When he arrived back home he said nothing and flopped on the bed. He feels the bed move slightly and Thomas appear behind him breathing softly into his neck. 

  
“I didn't do anything wrong did I? You can talk to me…” he states, but he felt he didn't get his point across.

  
Guy-Man feels Thomas wrap his arms around his waist. “I feel strange,” Thomas remains quiet figuring his boyfriend would continue, “I have you and your family and supportive friends who are happy about our choices and us , but…I wish my family had wished me a good trip. I’ve been thinking about them before boarding the ferry.”

  
Thomas rubs Guy’s back feeling small tremors in his body, he’s crying. “I wish my family cared, being over in London triggered it. At one point my family was going to visit London and the thought crossed my mind. There isn’t a moment I don’t think about them. I know I said I don’t but I do…”

  
Thomas holds him turning him over to see sad blue eyes all puffy and red. He kisses his cheeks and nose which Guy scrunches. “We’re here for you, I’m here for you. Always. I love you. I know it makes you feel weird, but I’m not afraid to tell you.” 

  
“No, it’s fine. I feel the same way, I always feel strange saying it. But I do care, I do love you. Just give me sometime?” How did he come to be so lucky? Those innocent latge brown eyes and curly hair....he sniffles and they kiss. The tender and exposed feelings making him feel like it was his first kiss all over, and he didn't mind.  
\--  
Daniel calls later that evening to invite the boys over for dinner, they decline. Guy-Man tells them he is just not feeling sociable, they understand and put the dinner off for a couple of days.

  
Thomas watches Guy-Man stare at the tv, some teen drama is on. He probably couldn’t watch it on tv at home. But here he is invested yet seems like his mind is elsewhere.   
Two teen boys kiss, he smiles and it’s been the first one for sometime. Maybe a bit of satisfaction to know someone could live the life he wished he had as a teen. He ponders more he never noticed Guy in class, he wanders if they met would they had become friends? Or lovers? Maybe not or maybe so. Maybe he could have left his home.

“You’re staring.”

  
“Just admiring your…profile.”

  
Guy shoves him back in the couch-turn-bed, Thomas grips his butt taking control and rolling Guy on his back. 

  
“You’re in your head too much and I want to give you attention.” Thomas moves his hand under his shirt and leans in to kiss.--  


Thomas and Guy lay with a dim lamp on. Staring at eachother for what feels like forever. Guy grabs Thomas' ass making him go deeper and it is pure bliss as they moan. True,Thomas wanted a distraction and had more romantic ideas for his first time. But it was wih someone he loved. And that was enough because evrytime he heard the words uttered out he decided it wasn't bad.

  
"Don't stop Thomas, so good, so good."he pants. And Thomas stops his slow and steady pace and begins to speed,not wildly but enough to quicken their breath. When Thomas initiated he didn't know if Guy would be into it.

  
Truthfully, he looked so sad and that hurt Thomas. He wanted him here in the present not looking to his past. He would be apart of his family ,his new imediate family. He could see a life with him, call it moving too fast. But he'd be happy be with him forever. "Thomas, right there. Yes!", Thomas leans down kissing him quiet and Guy tightens his thighs controlling the others thrust. 

  
Thomas’ phone goes off. A hand slides from under the blanket turning off the alarm set for 7am. It’s chilly in the apartment although now focused they can hear a light patter of rain on the glass. Guy-Man slides from under the sheets and sets the heater on as he returns to the blankets snuggling close to Thomas. He was sore, but he didn’t mind. 

  
Guy-Man closes his eyes as Thomas’ fingers glide lightly over back up to his hair. He smiles it felt good to be cared and loved. He recalls the night before: Thomas lightly pulling his head back with his hair, Guy-Man clawing at Thomas’ back as he pushed in, the hickeys he was SURE both had given each other. It was great the sounds Thomas made quick breaths yet low, opposite of him when not aroused. Guy knows one shouldn't udder the 'love' word during sex. But before eiher went to bed he heard Thomas say it while playing with his hair.   


They take a shower and head back to bed.

Today was a “relax day” Guy-Man had dubbed it. Thomas he could tell wanted to cater and make him happy, do anything. Thomas spoons the long-haired man drifting to sleep. They ate around 2 or 3 pm Guy couldn’t remember as he ate. Thomas places his fork down smiling as he looked at his boyfriend who smiled back. 

  
“Let’s write some music. I feel inspired and I have come to accept that as much as I hate it my parents will never love what I love. And I will be okay with that, even if it hurts. But I will survive. Paul told me as soon as he graduates he wants to move out and I will help him.” 

  
Thomas watches Guy-Man. “I love you and I want to be in your life for a long time. I feel free with you Thomas.”Thomas know Guy does things by action. Even if he never said it outloud,though it did give him butterflies and smile.

  
“Well, I feel happy you care to open up with me, perhaps next time we visit London you’ll take up my offer? I want you to be in my life as long as you want me.”

  
“And I do. We can watch a movie after.”

  
Thomas and Guy-Man set up the portable studio, the place was small but it was enough for them. And it was their own Guy-Man crawled out a toxic place he never thought he’d leave. He had a supportive boyfriend and family and friends. He was finally home. And it all started with a meeting in the courtyard.

**Author's Note:**

> I return and decided to post this fic on Ao3 three years later. If anyone is still around to talk please do. I'd love to gush about Daft Punk.


End file.
